


La Douleur Exquise

by rayrayswimusic



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Request prompts, always open!, any major triggers will be tagged per chapter, please come spam me :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6825805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayrayswimusic/pseuds/rayrayswimusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From <a href="http://irish-freak.tumblr.com">@irish-freak</a></p><p>  <a href="http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com/post/143605858630/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you">send me a pairing and a number and i’ll write you a drabble</a></p><p>Adrinette - <i>“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”</i></p><p><b>Note:</b> semi-nsfw, not really - just an implication</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Douleur Exquise

Landing neatly on her balcony, Ladybug let out a sigh of relief at being home. Her shoulder’s slumped as she lethargically pulled the window open and released the transformation. Collapsing onto her bed, she watched through half-shut eyes Tikki floating to Marinette’s desk where a plate of cookies was waiting for the kwami.

It was only 1 a.m. which meant she still had time to work on her homework that she’d had to give up due to a stupid akuma attacking the library. Something about how if children didn’t want to read books quietly then they shouldn’t have to read at all. Marinette didn’t fully care nor did she intend to understand why the akuma made the librarian attack at night.

Sighing, Marinette rolled off her bed, intending to get any homework done, Mme. Bustier wouldn’t be impressed with another excuse. Just as she sat down, she heard the window to her room being opened slowly. Though her body involuntarily tensed up, she recognized the clatter of claws against her window sill, and the barely audible sound of Chat’s suit on her floor.

She leaned her head back onto his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her waist. She whispered, “You’re not going to detransform?”  Even as she asked this, she heard him releasing the transformation, and watched Plagg float to Tikki, and both exhausted kwamis leaned against each other trying to be a shaky support for each other.

A nuzzle of Adrien’s face into her shoulder, and a brief kiss against her neck had Marinette all but melt into his arms as he spun the chair around to face him. Smiling up at her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down so that his head was on her lap. A chaste hug, one conveying her love for him, gratefulness that it was him who was her partner, and happiness that he was okay. A similar smile laced his own face as he pushed himself deeper into her stomach. A deep exhale made her laugh since it tickled her waist. Marinette smiled down at the goofy identical smile on Adrien’s face.

She watched him lean up, using the arm rests as support, to press a kiss against her lips. Sighing happily into the kiss, she looped her arms around his neck, pulling him up, closer towards her. Tugging lightly on the baby hairs growing at the back of his head had Adrien nearly melting into her arms, prompting her to tug harder.

Pushing him away with her free hand at his chest, she let a coy smirk play on her lips, “now kitty…it’s time for me to study.”

The growl she heard from Adrien had her chuckling, even more so when she actually turned around and lifted her pencil. There was no way she was actually going to study, but making him think that she was, was super fun. And the fact that he quickly spun the chair around nearly had her laughing.

Nearly.

Till she saw his eyes, love, appreciation, admiration, and dare she say, lust, swirled in his green eyes. Feeling as if she could get lost in them for days, Marinette felt herself blush slightly, but instead of his usual chuckle, Adrien’s eyes darkened.

She had no time to react before he surged forward, claiming her lips and body as his own. Homework be damned.

She didn’t exactly _sleep_ in her bed that night.

**Author's Note:**

>  _"La douleur exquise"_  
>  The exquisite pain of wanting someone that you know you can never have, and knowing that you will still try to be with them.
> 
>  **writing blog:** [@rayraywrites](http://rayraywrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
